First Day
by highland-daughter
Summary: Everyone has to go through that first day of school. Including Jim and Spock. ONE-SHOT


_**Disclaimer:**__All rights belong to the creators. No profit is being made. I am but a fan borrowing the characters for a little bit. (I promise to give them back.)_

_**Warning: **__K+ (for minor language on Kirk's part)_

_**Author:**__ I was bored, watching the new movie and ended up writing this. I thought it was cute and wanted to share it. Hope you all enjoy and as always please review._

_**oOoOoOo**_

…_Earth…_

"I DON'T WANNA GO!"

"James," Winona chased her youngest up the stairs, attempting to grab him in order to get his sweater on. "You have to go."

"NO!" Jim darted down the hall, into the study and slammed the door, locking it just as Winona reached it. "I'M NOT GOING!"

"James, open the door this instant!" Winona twisted the doorknob even though she knew it was useless. _Why, why does he have to be as stubborn as George,_ she thought hopelessly, pounding on the door. This was not happening. Not today of all days.

_oOoOoOo_

…_Vulcan…_

"Spock, are you ready to go?"

Spock turned. His hands smoothing his shirt. "Yes, Mother," he said, uncertain of the queasy feeling in his stomach. "I am ready."

Amanda smiled as she looked at her sweet boy. No mother had ever been prouder. "You'll be fine, Spock," she said, walking down the hall with him. "It's just school. A place of intellect and learning."

"I am aware of these facts, Mother," Spock replied though Amanda heard the slight quiver of nervousness he failed to hide. "Though your reassurance is not necessary it is appreciated."

Amanda knew that was Spock's way of saying thanks mom so she smiled and nodded. "Of course," she said as they left the house and headed on their way. "Silly me to think you needed reassurance."

Spock looked up at his mother, worried he may have hurt her feelings but he saw her knowing smile and he instantly reached up and brushed the back of his hand to hers. It was as close as they would ever come to actually holding hands like human children and parents did. He watched her smile widen and it made him feel better to know she wasn't upset.

_oOoOoOo_

…_Earth…_

"James, stop sulking!"

Jim pouted even more. He didn't want to go to school. He wanted to go to Grandpa Tiberius'. Like last week and the week before. Why did he have to go to school? Grandpa Tiberius could teach him more than those stuffy old fools that Sammy complained daily about. "I wanna go to Grandpa Tiberius'," he whined, not for the first time since getting out of bed. "I don't wanna go to school."

"And I want universal peace and a billion dollars," Winona retorted, knowing it wasn't the best route to take, not with her baby boy. "We don't always get what we want, sweetheart."

Jim pouted even more, sinking down in his seat and crossing his arms over his chest. For a moment Winona was reminded of George. Sighing slightly, she reached over and ruffled his hair. "School isn't that bad," she said, coming to a stop at a red light. "You're already smart, it'll make you even smarter. And you'll make lots of new friends."

"Grandpa Tiberius says I'm a genius, and that regular school won't teach me shit."

"James Tiberius Kirk!" Winona looked at her youngest. "Don't you ever use that word again!"

"What genius?"

Winona reached over and cuffed Jim's ear. "The other one smart ass."

Jim rubbed his ear and resigned himself to staring out the window in a huff, still pouting.

_oOoOoOo_

…_Vulcan…_

Amanda sat next to Spock on the transport vehicle. Other mothers were also escorting their children to the school. She looked at Spock, who sat, silently next to her. He was nervous. Others would not see it but she could. A mother knows things. And she knew when her precious boy was nervous.

"Tell me, Spock," she said hoping to distract him. His attention instantly was on her. "What do you think of visiting your grandparents during Earth's summer?

"I believe it logical to visit when the weather is warm and pleasant," he said and Amanda smiled a little. "I would not object to visiting Grandfather again."

Amanda knew that was Spock's way of saying he wanted to go. She'd never seen her boy take a liking to anyone as fast as he had her father. Of course her father was a university professor and in Spock's eyes extremely logical. Traits Amanda had found annoying and boring as a child Spock absolutely adored. "Then I'll speak with your father," she said, wishing a few of the children would stop looking at Spock like they were. Like he was a creature they'd never before seen. "I'm sure he would be interested in returning to Earth to speak with his colleagues there."

Spock gave a slight nod.

_oOoOoOo_

…_Earth…_

Jim glared up at his teacher. The man was old, like Grandpa Tiberius, but didn't look like he'd be as much fun. His mom squeezed his shoulder. "You'll have lots of fun," she said and he frowned a bit. "Mr. Samuels taught your brother."

Mr. Samuels smiled, looking at Winona. "Young Jim here will no doubt be just as smart as his brother," he said, not noticing when Jim stuck his tongue out at him. "We'll look after him don't you worry."

Winona nodded and looked at Jim as she stepped towards the door. "Behave Jim," she said, getting the funny feeling that Jim was going to get into trouble. "I'll pick you up this afternoon."

She left the classroom, got about halfway down the hall when she heard Jim shout. "Oh kiss my ass you old goat!"

She ground her teeth, deciding she needed to have a chat with her father about swearing around her youngest. She turned around and went back to the classroom. But first she had to straighten Jim out.

_oOoOoOo_

…_Vulcan…_

Amanda greeted one of Spock's instructors outside of the school. "Good morning," she said, smiling even as the Vulcan before her merely gave a slight not. Suddenly the Vulcan's eyes dropped to where Spock had, momentarily ago, been standing. Amanda looked down and frowned slightly. "I was certain my son was here," she said, chuckling slightly as she looked around, finding Spock standing behind her, one small hand fisted in the back of her skirt.

One had to look for it to see the uncertainty and fear in those dark eyes. But a mother knows. Always. "Spock," she said as he peered up at her. "Is something wrong?"

"Mother," he said, voice quivering faintly. "I request that you take me home."

"But I thought you wanted to go to school?" She smiled a bit, knowing that Spock was feeling afraid and nervous. "You'll learn so much here."

"Mother," he said again, looking at the instructor momentarily before looking up at her again. "I request that you take me home. Now."

"Now Spock," Amanda reasoned, sounding so logical even when she wanted to give in and do as Spock asked. "You know I can't. You have to go to school so that you can gain an education and become an asset to society."

That did it. Logic always won with her son. He released his death grip on her skirt and slowly stepped around her. He looked up at his instructor. "Forgive me for my unnecessary and illogical show of emotion," he said, sounding to Amanda like he always did. "It will not happen again."

The instructor gave a short nod and led Spock into the school. Amanda waved a bit when Spock glanced back. He nodded a bit and then disappeared into the building. She just knew he would do well.

_oOoOoOo_

…_Earth…_

Jim sat outside the principal's office. His mother was talking to the man right now about his behaviour. Apparently he was a trouble maker. Wasn't his fault. He'd told his mother he didn't want to be here. He wanted to go to Grandpa Tiberius'. It was her fault for not listening. Besides, he'd only punched the other kid because the bully had tried to take his chocolate bar. Even his brother wasn't that stupid.

Now he was in trouble.

The principal's door opened. "James," the principal said and Jim cringed. He hated his name. When it was said like that he was in big, big trouble. "Would you please join your mother and I?"

Jim got to his feet. He officially hated school.

_oOoOoOo_

…_Vulcan…_

Spock sat in a little room outside his father's home office. He'd gotten into trouble at school. In truth he did not believe he was to blame. Not completely. The other boys had called him names. Insulted his mother even. It seemed logical at the time to take his anger out on the one who dared to call his mother names. The office door opened and his father stepped out, staring down at him.

"I would like you to explain to me why you assaulted a fellow student."

"He insulted mother."

Sarek shook his head slightly. "And that is a logical reason to punch him?"

Spock shrugged but just a bit.

"I expect better from you," Sarek said, choosing not to comment on how Spock had broken the other boy's nose and wrist in the altercation.

"Yes, Father."

Sarek disappeared into his office again. Spock rose to his feet slowly and headed towards his bedroom. He officially hated school.

_**oOoOoOo**_

_**A/N:**__ So what do you all think? Is it good? Is it bad? I did my best at keeping kid!Spock well…Spock. Please review, I like reviews. Honestly I do!_


End file.
